Dark Love
by Morfin Gaunt
Summary: SONG.No sono ele canta para mim, nos sonhos ele vem a mim. Aquela voz que me chama,e fala meu nome.TG


Ginny Molly Weasley,uma garota de cabelos ruivos,olhos castanhos mel,corpo jovem e belo...a única Weasley menina.Perecia ser uma jóia em um ponto de vista!  
A garota dormia levemete em sua cama...mais um vnto jélido forte entrou pela janela,fez Ginny se mecher sobre a cama e um sonho decorrer em sua cabeça...

_No sono ele canta para mim, nos sonhos ele vem a mim._

_Aquela voz que me chama,_

_E fala meu nome._

_E eu deveria sonhar de novo? Para agora eu encontrar_

_O fantasma da ópera está lá_

_dentro da minha mente.  
_

-Ginnyyyyyyy...Ginnyyyyyyyyyyyyy-Dizia uma voz em sua cabeça.Ginny seguiu o som...  
-Ginnyyyyyyyyyy-Aquele chamado foi groço e forte,estavam proximos.Ginny sentiu um tocar em seu ombro,e viu olhos cintilantes e amarelos aparecerem na escuridão...o corpo com vestes sonserinas aprecia cada vez mais,até que apreceu seu rosto.Ginny se assustou a o ver Tom Ridlle,que a tanto tempo não sonhava.Ela sentira uma dor imença no peito.O que seria aquilo?Ódio,rancor,medo,amor?Aquele sentimento era um sentimento que já avia sentido antes.Mais nunca tanto como naquele momento.A dor foi almentando e Ginny foi ficando fraca.Ele andrá em volta de Ginny análisando-a devagar...chegara perto de seu ouvidu e susurará algo que não podia ser ouvido nem pelo eco da escuridã...  
-Ah-Gritou a ruiva acordando do sono.Uma garota que durmia em uma cama a o lado da de Ginny se mechera assustada e Ginny disserá para si mesma em voz baixa-Será que eu devo durmir novamente e sonhar com ele?Mais ele não ira voltar...não ira é apenas um sonho!-Disse ela botando a mão sobre os seios fechando os olhos e se jogando sobre o travesseiro.Tentando adormecer fechou seus olhos e se concentrou!

_Cante outra vez comigo nosso estranho dueto;_

_Meu poder sobre você ainda cresce_

_E Embora você vire para olhar para atrás,_

_o fantasma da ópera está lá_

_dentro da sua mente_

_  
_A ruiva se via sobre o chão gelado de seus sonhos.Tom abaixará sobre ela,alizará seus cabelos,e acriciava seus rosto...ele cantarolava levemente nos ouvidos dela acariciando-a.Ginny sentia meod mais a o mesmu tempo talvez...felicidade em estar ali.Cada vez mais ela estranhava o lugar.Ele crescia e estrelinhas faiscntes apareciam,mais a o ser observadas sumiam...lá estava frio,mais Ginny suava devagar,e seu coração doia com algo que já sentirá...só que muito mais forte!  
-Está gostando do lugar...-Disse ele em seus ouvido em susurro.

_Aqueles que viram seu rosto_

_se afastam com medo_

_Eu sou a máscara que você usa _

Ginny se virou.Olhou nos olhos de Tom,que na escuridão,eram indefiniveis.Ela tocou em seu rosto para ver se podia mesmo encostar em momento um sorriso abriu em seu rosto sem nem mesmo ela perceber,ela olhou mais a fundo para ele e sentiu uma pena vindo de sí...  
-Nimguém gosta ou gostou de você?-Perguntou ela devagar e docemente para o homem que a observava-a também.  
-Talvez sim...ou não!-Disse ele pegando nas mãos de Ginny.

_Seu espírito e minha voz combinados em um;_

_o fantasma da ópera está lá  
Dentro da minha mente... _

-Como assim...talvez?-Perguntou ela brincando com o dedo no rosto dele.  
-As vezes as pessoas podem sentir algo de você,mesmo nem sabendo...ou apenas você pode ser o futuro de alguém!-Disse ele mechendo as mãos no ar e fazendo um barulinhu engraçado.

_Ele está lá o fantasma da ópera._

_Cuidado o fantasma da ópera. _

-Não não faça isto-Gritou uma voz conhecida de Ginny.Tom olhou a o fundo ounde viera a voz.Um raio amarelo iluminará o local,Ginny conseguira ver um pouco do corpo do homem.Mais logo descobriu quem era a o ver um óculos imendado vindo em sua direção.Tom pegou o óculos e o quebrou em um aperto das mãos e disse:  
-Não acredite nele...ele não te ama!

_Em todas suas fantasias, você sempre soube_

_que o homem e mistério._

-Então por que deveria acreditar em você?Ou em qualquer um do mundo,que não me amasse...?-Perguntou ela retirando o dedo sobre o rosto do homem e esquentando as mãos que estavam geladas como o vento do local entre as pernas.  
-Nunca se sabe.Mais seu futuro ele seria?-Perguntou Tom retirando as mãos da garota das pernas e as segurando.

_Estavam ambos em você. _

Tom se levantou e puxou Ginny para cima.A garota estava crescida,era um pouco menor que o homem.Naquele momento ela tocará de seus estranhos sentimentos.E seu coração duia novamente...

_E neste labirinto onde a noite é cega,_

_o Fantasma da ópera esta aqui_

_dentro da minha mente. _

-O mundo,não só da fantasia como darealidade traz surpresa a todos.Até aqueles que vivem em grandes surpresas.Em seu dia semkpre acontecerá algo inesperado,mesmo que seja bom ou ruim.A vida é um labirinto,um mundo onde podemos nos perder e depois achar o caminho...ou seja,errar e resolver.Errar é humano...muitos dizem isto não?-Perguntou Tom.Ele se aproximava mais da ruiva,que sentia a cada segundo mais aperto em seu coração.

_Cante, meu anjo da música! _

Quando bem proximos,seu lábios se tocaram,uma luz flamenjante veio do fundo e...

-Ginny?Ginny?-Pergunta Hermione chaqualhando a menina.Não demorou a perceber que caia sangue no chão,sujando a cama...

**_FIM_  
**


End file.
